


Wonder Where We Land

by hamm3rheart



Category: Dungeon Fighter Online (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, ehh, kinda a big ol' "what if", original characters are NOT Mary Sues or Gary Stus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamm3rheart/pseuds/hamm3rheart
Summary: He never thought the act of marriage could be so tainted. So impure. The complete opposite of any of his expectations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic out of who-the-fuck-knows-how-many, tbh. Just doing this shit for fun. Sorry in advance for the angsty feels. This shit is NSFW all across the board.

* * *

If someone had told Commander Benjamin Izuka on July 15th, 2004, at 6:45 on a hot, sticky, summer evening that he would overhear the only woman he’d ever cherished (other than his own mother) in a tumultuous, rambunctious and rather _loud_ affair with one of his right hand men, he’d be stuck between a loud booming laugh and shooting that person in the face. He was just coming back from being in the Shonan City for a week and he was just about to knock on her door to announce his return.

However, fate had other plans.

Instead of that, he stood frozen behind Ayari’s closed _and locked_ office door where he could hear bodies thumping against that very desk that she drawn blueprints on the first day they’d met, where he’d sat and ate lunch with her when she was just an apprentice, where he’d leaned over to ask her heated questions when everyone was leaving; to watch that gorgeous blush spread across her face like an afternoon sunset in Empyrean, completely lighting up her face and causing her eyes to glitter with a slight sense of innocence…

More thumps came and his heart was sinking with each grunt from Nuvac and every moan from her and each pleasure-filled plea: “Harder! Hurry I’m almost there- _shitshitshit_ NUVAC!”

He knew then and there that the marriage they’ve only had for a good 5 years was crumbling beneath him like a wet sand castle on a beach. She had clearly pulled the metaphorical rug from under his feet and there was no reversing the damage that had been done on his behalf. But what could he do? Go home and act like the sounds and actions heard behind that door were just a sick trick of his imagination? Greet her when she came home with a flushed face, a slightly pink tint to her skin and a slight limp in her step and act like she’d been doing nothing but “working hard?” And what would be her fucking excuse? “ _Oh, hey, sorry I’m late. Those damn blueprints they have me doing nowadays have me all kinds of stressed. Oh no I’m not hungry, I’ve already grabbed something at the office._ ”

‘What a fucking _joke_ ,’ he thought as he walked back to his office and closed his door quietly. He assumed she thought she was alone in the building which was why she was so _vocal_ . He never heard her _that_ loudly when they would-

Snatching off his hat and jacket, he looked at the things he’d obtained from hard work and he wondered if any of it was worth it. Of course, he was gone most of the time and when he came back, his paperwork would stack up but she would be there to help him through it. She would be there with him in his presentations with the new war machinery; smiling, nodding, kissing his cheek in victory after a job well done, but he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he was intimate with her...was it before he left for Suju after his initial promotion? Or when he went to Saint Horn for a few months? He deeply wondered what _exactly_ was her breaking point? What was the _exact moment_ when she threw up her hands and said she couldn’t bear with his absence any longer and found someone to fill that void? (Why _Nuvac_ of all the sorry souls in the world was another question, but he’ll ask himself that later.) How many of her calls had he missed either late at night or early as hell, that were calls for him to fill the abysmal loneliness within her heart.

He sat at his desk, and thought of no one to blame but himself. But that didn’t stop him from being extremely pissed about the situation at hand.

Now the better question is why she never brought up the fact that each time he left, he took a piece of her with him, or the fact that each of his calls that were missed, they were like arrows shooting into her heart. Her needs probably seemed selfish to her in thought and theory, which was most likely why she never brought them up in conversation, but if that was the case, then how long has she been exacting her needs _with Nuvac?_ When had he added himself to the equation that was his disaster of a marriage, fueled with empty promises, broken dreams, a series of missed calls, absences and now _god knows how many affairs._

He sat himself at his desk and ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he heard footsteps emerge from her office down the hall. He heard Nuvac’s voice ask in a gravelled tone if it was safe to call tonight and he heard her breathless voice talking.

“Not tonight. Benji comes home tonight and I want to have a clear mind-”

_‘But your cunt is full of him, right?’_

“Obviously not _too_ clear, I mean, you were _just_ with me for like, what’s this...the _13th_ time now? How long can you keep this facade up, Techie-”

“As long as I _need_ to!-”

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean, Ayari?! How long can you be constantly torn between the two of us like you’re _not_ already fucking _married_ and have been with him longer than you have been with me! And when you finally get with me, it’s like you just-”

“Just _what_ , Vansin?! I ‘just can’t treat you like you’re my boyfriend, even though we’ve dated briefly in our apprenticeship?! That I ‘just won’t fucking move in with you and marry _you_ instead of the person that I’m currently married to?!’ We can’t all get exactly what we want when we want it, you know!”

“Don’t you think I know that already?! I knew that when I saw we’d be partners on projects that working with you wouldn’t be easy _because_ you’re married. I wanted you for years; and I’ll continue to do so. I’ll take what I can get until you’re ready to dispose of me...until you’ve made up your mind with who you really want.”

The entire conversation Benji sat there with his hand on his gun holster ready to aim through the door and shoot whomever stood on the other side to get rid of any of the anger he had, but he knew it wouldn’t be right. He sat and waited in silence as Nuvac poured his heart out to his wife and the hold on his gun grew tighter and tighter. If it weren’t for his usual gloves, he was sure his knuckles would be white, raw and tense. Like a coiled spring tight and ready to move into action.

”Let me sleep on it.” She said as she started to walk past his door.

“You said that _12 other times_ , you know.” Her footsteps stopped.

“I do, and the decision never gets easy for me.” He heard heavier footsteps follow her and as she pressed the button for the elevator, he heard her sob a little and Nuvac talking softly to comfort her.

As they left, he stood, swiped everything off his desk in one fluid angry motion and emptied his entire clip into the carpet.

* * *

After a lot of sitting in the darkness of his office, drinking his large bottle of _Bombay Sapphire_ that was bought for him when he got promoted to Commander, and thinking of who to talk to while sifting through numbers in his phone, he decided on talking to his dear old friend, Alfa. They had known each other since they were small, went different paths as they grew older, but met a while back and exchanged numbers; among other things. She had recently moved close to the office he worked to due to commute, which was convenient since he also helped her move into her place and also had a key. It helped when he needed a place to crash at when he didn’t feel up to traveling home.

He found himself calling and after some sounds of rustling and a breathless reply a minute later, he let out a slight breathy laugh.

“Well, hello. Didn’t think I’d see this number across my screen since you got hitched.” Another chuckle broke the silence, but it was laced with bitterness. She _was_ at their wedding...she wore a lavender strapless dress with white heels in contrast with Ayari’s white gown and powder blue accent. Her eyes were bright and full of love then...

“Yeah, about that. See, something’s _happened_ -”

“Oh? Do tell. I just poured myself a glass of _Cabernet Sauvignon_ -”

“I _need_ some company. Things...aren’t going the best right now...and-” as his voice started to crack a little, he hid it beneath a cough. However Afla had heard it and she quickly went around the house grabbing her keys and putting her wine bottle in the fridge after downing the half glass.

Whatever caused him to break like this had to be serious.

“Stay where you are. You’re burning the midnight oil at the office to avoid going home?” A slight laugh filled the darkness and she ran out of her apartment after locking the door and down the stairs. Normally she’d back off and try to rationalize with him whenever he wanted company - it was rare enough when he’d ever ask, and it was normally before he’d officially left for a trip or directly after he’d returned; and it wasn’t that he was doing the same things with her that Ayari was _clearly_ doing with Nuvac, but because she gave him a sense of comfort. The kind of comfort of a close friend.

“More or less. Pouring my 11th shot of _Bombay_. Trying not to go home or answer text messages. It’s a burden...the wounds are too raw right now. I can’t even think straight. All I see each time I close my eyes-”

“Hey, say no more. I’m crossing the intersection to get to you now. Or did you forget I don’t live far from where you work.” He laughed; the sound low and husky.

“Of course not, Alf. I’m often tempted to come over a lot instead of filling out paperwork, but when duty calls, I have to heed.” She giggled, the sound light and musical in his ears. It lifted his sorrows for a few minutes before the harsh storms of reality came rolling back in and caused him to lift the bottle a few more times.

“Alright, I’m here. Is the building open? It looks dark.”

“It’s open. A few other mechs are here working on whatever. I didn’t care to leave my office since-” A moan filled his memories and he felt himself clutching his gun before his brain registered the action. Removing a section of one of his gloves, he felt the cold steel and smiled bitterly to himself. Part of him didn’t want to completely place all of this guilt on himself, but he had to assume he drove her away somehow, right?

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. Lost in his mind, he didn’t even realize she had ended their call. As he got up, he felt woozy and his steps slightly faltered, but shook it off. Heading towards the door, he smelled the light scent of cherry blossoms mixed in with the faint scent of wine before he even saw her and he was _salivating_. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with her in small shorts, a slight crop top and some high top converse. Her hair was in waves going down her back. His eyes betrayed him by giving her a once-over and she laughed and brushed past him. Closing the door, he stood behind it, debating his next course of action.

“I know you haven’t seen me in months, but do you have to stare? Why’s it so damn _dark_ -”

“Don’t turn the lights up completely. I don’t want everyone to know I’m here.” He said as the streetlights reflected his slightly pained expression. Under normal circumstances, she would’ve done the opposite, but that face said otherwise.

“Okay, I won’t.” She said as she found the light and turned the dial to a setting that allowed her to see, but not blind him from the brightness.

What she saw when she turned around hurt her heart.

His hair was all over the place, his eyes looked tired, his clothes were wrinkled beyond all normal means (it would take both a steam iron and a steam roller to fix his dress shirt alone), his outer, inner jacket and cap were all discarded onto the floor and there were bullet holes in the corner of his floor.

She deducted that whatever his wife did must’ve fucked him up bad.

“Ben...what happened to you-” He speedily walked toward her and upon seeing this _hunger_ in his eyes, he pinned her to the nearby bookshelf without letting logic and common sense interfere and began kissing her with vigor. Between kisses, he tore off his gloves with his teeth, and resumed kissing her as soon as he could touch her skin with his own. She kissed him back, having wanted to do so for quite some time, and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Ben...I don’t want to take this too far...we should stop now, you have a wife-”

“Not anymore.” Alfa’s eyes widened at that as he moved to kiss down her neck and rubbed her stomach and back with his hands that burned a little too hot. His lips were slightly chapped and each kiss tasted bittersweet, like dark chocolate left in the sun.

“Wait, wait, just tell me what happened. It’s important-”

“Later.” He said as he leaned back and began undoing buttons to his dress shirt followed by his pants and upon seeing his imprint, she took a deep exhale.

 _His wife...gave_ **_that_ ** _up?!_

“Off.” Benjamin said as he began grabbing at her clothes and she took off her shirt without fuss. The dragon tattoo on her side was where Benji found his mouth next after dropping to his knees before her and upon feeling his mouth on her artwork, she shuddered, moaned and felt his voice chuckle.

“You’re being unfair, Ben.”

“Don’t give a damn. I just need this right now. Please don’t fight.”

“I won’t, _if you tell me what the hell happened_ -”

“I overheard her fucking my best friend, in her office after hours, when she thought no one else was here and that I was returning at a later time. She’s probably wondering why I haven’t called her or sent her a text saying I was close to home yet.” He said as he spoke against her mid-section to avoid looking at her face directly. He didn’t need her pity, he’d already pitied himself.

“What’s even worse is that he’s more than willing to...fucking _wait_ for her to... _choose_ . Like I’m not already married to her, like, like, I’m a _secondary_ option! Like, I didn’t love her _first_ . I mean, they dated back when she was an apprentice, but for some reason their shit didn’t work out too well, and he’s been pining after her ever since and I’m seriously thrown for a fucking loop, because if he wanted her so damn bad, then why didn’t _he_ marry her instead of _me_ ?! Why even bother getting involved with me if you were just gonna reduce me - me, a goddamn _Commander of an imperial army_ \- to _this_ state! Why have me invest my time into you if you were just gonna toss it all aside like it’s nothing?” His voice broke and the tears were hot and stung her skin.

She felt burned.

She crouched down to his level and held him as he cried, feeling her throat burn with both anger and sadness for one of her close friends. No one deserves this kind of treatment from someone who said they loved them.

“I can’t promise you much,” She whispered through his sobs. “But I can promise that this pain you’re feeling is only temporary. I can make the pain go away, but you have to get up and walk out of here on your own two feet in order to do so.” She said as he leaned back and lunged forward again and kissed her, but softer. His tears mingled together and they tasted bitter. He reached up and cupped her breast and her moans gave him more courage to be a bit more risky, so he felt between her legs and rubbed there.

“Ahh, Ben, d-don’t-”

“ _Please_ …” And that’s when she stopped fighting.

She reached past his hips and pulled the rest of his pants down as he in turn unhooked her shorts and pulled them down. Unlacing her shoes, she put them in a corner as he shrugged off the rest of his clothes and stood to walk over to his office chair. She walked over to where he sat and shyly straddled his lap. Slightly sitting up and reaching between her legs for his cock, he smiled at her; cheeks flushed both from crying as well as drinking, he reached between them (“accidentally” brushing her clit along the way) and positioned himself between her folds.

“You’re certain you want this, Ben? You won’t regret this come morning?” She asked as he looked at her and saw her crimson eyes slightly clouded over with lust, dark hair wild and untamed, with her cunt -  pink and twitching in excitement - glistening in the dim lighting. Oh _yes_ , he wanted this. Wanted this more than anything else in the world.

“The only thing I’ll regret is if you end up not screaming at all this entire time. Now sit back and enjoy, Alfa.” He said as he impaled her and upon initial penetration, both of their mouths fell open and moans filled the silence. She was impossibly tight and hot and he adored every second. Alfa herself knew she’s had big cocks before him, but his was on another level of girth and width. He moved with precision; knowing just where to hit, how fast to go, how hard to thrust.

“Fuck- _harder, faster,_ Ben!” She moaned as she held onto his desk for support for her upper body as her lower body was being vigorously pounded. Her walls clamped around him at a rhythmic rate causing his pistoning to increase. He was close to his breaking point and he knew it, but he knew that she was also so very _very_ painstakingly close. Just a little more nudging…

He reached between their joining and rubbed her clit in time with his frantic heartbeat and that sent her careening off the edge of ecstasy, where they both fell apart together. Her with a near deafening scream that almost shattered the lightbulb in his desk lamp, along with her nails digging into his shoulder, and he gripping her toned, peach-shaped ass for dear life as he emptied all of his anger, hurt, sadness and temporary depression right into her sopping wet cunt.

As they started to come down from their high, their grip on each other relented and they regarded each other with sheepish smiles.

“Hopefully no one heard us.”

“Nah, the mechanics work in the basement. Tons of walls, concrete and sound proof material between us and them.” Benji said as he scratched the back of his head. Neither of them wanted to move from their present location, but they knew they had to.

Just...not right at this moment.

“I’ll um, go back home. You still have keys to my place, right?” Alfa said as she slid off of him with fluttered eyes, a whimper and he bit his lower lip with a nod at her question.

“Come by later. My bed is big enough for two.” She said as she stood around for a few before moving around to grab her clothes and get dressed. Benji followed suit.

“Of course it is. I bought the damn thing.” He said with a smirk as she laced up her shoes.

“I remember.” She said standing up to his height and as he looked over her, he leaned down for what was meant to be a quick kiss, but turned heated again.

“Mmm, I do have to go. Leave your gin here. You’ve had enough to drink for tonight.” She said as she went to open his door to leave.

* * *

20 minutes later, he was leaving the office in the direction of her house, unaware of Nuvac’s satellite watching him. Or so he thought.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and answered without thinking. “Yo.”

“You can have her. I’ll grab divorce papers in the morning. Will be packing my shit next week. Take care of her.” Benji said and before Nuvac could respond, Ben had ended the call, just as he opened the door to Alfa’s place.

 


End file.
